Tropical Tarsier
Originating from the jungle far to the east, tarsiers make for very clever companions. They are always alert and aware of their location, and listen carefully to all that goes on around them. Many have speculated that if only they could know of the tarsiers inner thoughts, many secrets and mysteries would be solved. However, these tiny primates guard their knowledge and share it only with the most trusted of humans: their companions. Perched on a shoulder or hidden away in a pocket, they go mostly undetected by all, but are more than content with this. When bored, they drift off to sleep, and the occasional snack will keep them very happy. Their diet consists of insects and small mammals, and they eat no vegetation or fruit at all. In the wild, they make their homes high in the tree tops, but in the Keep are pleased with creating nests under beds or in closets. Their babies do not remain in the nest for any time at all, but venture forth at once with their mothers. The females of this species do not possess the bright orange markings of the male, but are more loving and protective. Egg Out of the side of this egg you can see a tuft of bright orange fur. It is rather soft to the touch. Hatchling Tarsier young grow at remarkable speeds; unlike most magical hatchlings, they are born with their eyes already open and are even able to climb trees without aid. Despite their fast pace of growing, tarsiers are the smallest species of primates, barely the size of an apple, and younglings are even smaller. Their clever little fingers and long hind legs make them adroit climbers, and hatchlings in particular love playing tag in the treetops. They also enjoy joining other hatchlings in climbing around on the roofs of the Keep, which can be disconcerting when an incredibly fast, blurry animal drops down on you from above. You should oblige these little ones with games and attention frequently, though, otherwise they can become almost hostile to humans and aloof. Not much for physical combat, they nonetheless can be quite the annoyance when your important documents frequently disappear and you are woken abruptly in the middle of the night. Adult With their small size and harmless appearance, many people overlook the importance of these primates. A tarsier's magnificent large eyes hint at their magical powers: a unique type of foresight. Immediately upon sight, these creatures can tell whether a being means harm to their magi companion. This talent has made tarsiers common companions among spies, royalty, and especially cautious magi. Despite being one of the smallest and most shy creatures in the Keep, they can become excruciatingly loud when they sense danger, making everyone painfully aware of the danger. This makes them a favorite for long trips into enemy lands or hazardous terrains. They love traveling, as well, and are rather easy to bring on long trips, since they fit easily into a spare pocket. They find their own food, as well, and their love of devouring insects is particularly appreciated during the hotter months. Since they come from tropical locations, they dislike the winter quite a bit, and either leave for warmer regions or spend the cold months huddled in front of a fireplace. Breeding Additional Information * No. 142 * Obtained from the Stream * Released: August 20, 2010 * Artist: BettyxMe * Dimorphism: **Males have orange tufts on their tail, ankles and elbows **Females don't have any tufts of orange fur *Origins: Tarsier is based on a real life animal of the same name. Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Stream-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Lemurs